


warmth that fills me up

by kyungsuper



Series: one and only [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, I'd die, M/M, getting a sleepy backhug from a sleepy Jongdae, legit the best way to start a morning, soft morning coffee with Chenbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsuper/pseuds/kyungsuper
Summary: Waking up alone is never fun. Waking up to your boyfriend making coffee at 7am on a Saturday is... Well, it’s okay, really.(Formerly 'as a hello')





	warmth that fills me up

It’s warm under the blankets, and Jongdae really doesn’t want to leave the fortress that his bed has become, especially since a quick glance at his alarm clock confirms that it’s just past seven and it’s a _Saturday_ for god’s sake. He groans, throwing an arm over his face as he rolls aimlessly to face the other side of the mattress, waiting to bump into an ever-sleeping Baekhyun, but he almost throws himself straight off the edge, arm withdrawing fast and eyes opening in shock as he catches himself with a quick hand to the bedside table. Baekhyun isn’t there, though the spot is still warm.

“The hell is he doing up so early on a weekend?” Jongdae mumbles, blinking sleep from his eyes and sighing deeply before dragging himself upright and out of bed. Pausing to yawn and stretch his arms above his head, Jongdae takes off slowly towards the kitchen, thinking that maybe the older man had already risen in order to make breakfast and watch weekend TV. He pads halfheartedly through the hallway and stops at the sight that awaits him - Baekhyun, softly illuminated by the early morning sunlight that blinks through the half-drawn blinds, standing at the counter, a mug dangling perilously from his fingertips as he reaches up to close the cupboard door. The rumble of the boiling kettle reaches a crescendo as he struggles to clasp the handle of the mug and shut the door at the same time, lingering sleepiness making his movements lethargic, sleep shirt riding up his back and allowing the chilly October air to raise goosebumps on the exposed skin there.

Jongdae decides to rescue him, shuffling across the tiles to reach for the mug, other hand resting automatically on Baekhyun’s hip, chin hooking over his shoulder. The brunette starts, mug slipping from his fingers only to fall into Jongdae’s waiting palm, head flipping to the side, wide eyes round and surprised.

“Since when do you get up so early on a Saturday?” Jongdae asks, voice thick with lingering sleep. Baekhyun lets out a startled chuckle as he relaxes into the snug hold.

“Coffee was calling me. I was going to come back in a minute,” he promises as the kettle rocks in its stand, boiling water sloshing around and finally stilling. Instant coffee and sugar is doled out between the two mugs, hot water poured carefully and creamer measured in while Jongdae waits with the spoon to stir, still wrapped around the older’s body, warm and relaxed.

“Definitely the second best way to start a Saturday.” Jongdae agrees. Baekhyun hums, before tilting back slightly to fix the other with a look.

“What’s the best way?” he questions, lips tipping into a lazy smile.

Jongdae nuzzles into Baekhyun’s neck, tip of his nose cold enough to make the latter shiver lightly.

“Having a lie-in with the man I love.”

(They do return to the bed, still warm, with their coffee in hand and proceed to nap until eleven after Baekhyun teases Jongdae about his cheesiness. Jongdae has no regrets.)

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly called 'as a hello', but I like this title better - it's a line from 'Winter Heat', and I find that it fits much better.


End file.
